


Target Practice

by Saranghae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Jacy. Inspired by the song All of Me by John Legend. Jason's pov lakeside wrestling turns cuddles and possible underwater kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoveraNoam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveraNoam/gifts).



> When Rowan says she wants wrestles and cuddles on the beach it really means she wants sexy wrestles and sexy cuddles on the beach

([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsYvBYZcx4))

Jason lay on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, smiling contently as the afternoon sunbeams shone down on him, warming his body and making his mind hazy with the urge to take a nap. He had started to do just that when he was suddenly very, very wet. 

He sat up with a shout, sputtering and shaking his head. His soaked hair slapped stingingly at his face. He blinked away the water from his eyelashes and glowered at the boy in front of him, who was currently doubled over in a fit of hysterical tears.

"What the hell, Jackson!" Jason shouted, getting to his feet and holding his arms out the the side, summoning a sudden gust of wind to dry himself off—which ended up knocking Percy off his feet and onto his ass, where he continued to laugh.

"Your face," Percy gasped through his laughter. "Priceless."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked over to the other boy—who was finding this way funnier than it really was, honestly—and kicked him gently, causing him to roll onto his back, his arms out at his sides. He grinned up at Jason, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Sorry, I couldn’t resist," Percy said, still snickering. "You were a perfect target."

In one swift movement, Jason straddled Percy’s stomach and pinned him to the ground, hands on his hips with an eyebrow raised. “Oh really, now?” he said softly, head tilted to the side. His hair was still slightly wet and it dripped onto Percy’s face. 

They rolled around a little, pulling at clothes and attempting to get the other into a headlock. It was a rather… erotic form of wrestling, seeing as every now and then their faces would get too close and they would lock eyes, freezing for a moment. 

Jason finally got Percy down again, straddling his stomach once more. He smirked down at him, licking his lips. “So am I really an easy target?”

The son of Poseidon stared up at Jason, grin slipping from his face. The sparkle in his eyes was still there, but it was different now. 

"Yeah," Percy said, slightly breathlessly. "Really."

Percy rolled over, flipping Jason off of him and onto his back so Percy could take his turn to straddle the other boy—his waist this time. He placed his hands on Jason’s chest, fingers splayed out as a low hum slipped past Percy’s lips. 

"You are definitely an easy target."

Jason’s blue eyes were unusually dark as he stared up at Percy. “Easy, Jackson,” he said lowly. “We’re not the only one’s around you know.”

Percy hummed again and ran his hands over Jason’s chest, ignoring his words. He traced the dips of his rib cage, the shape of his abs, until his hands were rested on Jason’s abdomen, right at the waist of his jeans. He was practically sitting on top of his hands, the black jeans tight around his thighs as he bared down on the younger man. 

"Tell me, Jason, why are you such an easy target around me? Letting your guard down is dangerous, you know." 

Jason groaned softly and reached up to grab Percy’s shoulders, pulling him down and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Gods, Perce, why are you doing this to me in broad daylight? You want to get caught?"

Percy chuckled lowly in Jason’s ear, making him shiver. “And what if I do?”

Jason growled and rolled over so Percy was trapped beneath him again, laying heavily on his chest.

"You’ll be the death of me," Jason groaned, his face burying in Percy’s neck and licking a short line up his throat. 

Percy breathed in sharply and hissed, fingers snaking into Jason’s hair.

Jason continued to lick and nip at Percy’s neck until he had the older man whining and wiggling beneath him, trying to get free. 

"Jason," Percy whinged. "Shove off, you’re going leave marks."

Jason smirked against Percy’s throat and left an extra hard bite on his shoulder before pulling back. He kept his hands on Percy’s shoulders so he couldn’t sit up, grinning down at him triumphantly. 

"You’re the one who said you wanted to get caught, don’t get testy with me about leaving marks."

Percy glared weakly and struggled until he could push Jason off of him, standing and brushing himself off. He ignored the uncomfortably tightness of his pants and crossed his arms, looking down at the boy still on the ground. 

"Come here," Percy said, holding his hands out for Jason’s. The son of Jupiter raised an eyebrow skeptically but took his hands anyways, letting Percy help him to his feet. He allowed Percy to lead him out onto the dock, his suspicion growing as he braced himself to be pushed into the water at any moment.

Percy surprised him when he kicked off his shoes and sat down at the end of the dock, letting his feet hang down in the water. He tugged on Jason’s hand, urging him to do the same. 

Jason sighed softly and slipped off his own shoes, sitting down beside Percy and dipping his feet into the warm summer water. 

Percy didn’t let go of his hand, holding it loosely. His fingers played idly with Jason’s as he stared out over the lake. 

"You’re such an easy target," Percy said softly, grinning to himself.

Jason didn’t have time to react because Percy had already pushed off the dock, sinking into the lake and dragging Jason in after him.

Jason gulped in for air before he hit the water but it didn’t matter that he couldn’t get any in—of course it didn’t matter, he was with Percy.

He glared weakly as Percy grinned at him, arms tightly around Jason’s waist. 

"Fooled you," Percy said, his face inches from Jason’s as they floated inside Percy’s underwater air bubble. 

Jason huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a jerk.”

Percy ignored him in favour of sealing those lips with a kiss.

\---

[Original](http://tiggertwo.tumblr.com/post/67803146584/prompt-jacy-inspired-by-the-song-all-of-me-by-john)

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out a lot less pg than I planned originally. was told to post this on AO3 so here you go~


End file.
